


Love Is Not A Victory March

by Synnerxx



Category: Savage Garden
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Darren tells Daniel how he really feels about him. Things don't go as well as Darren hoped for.





	1. Break Your Heart Inside

How does one go about telling their best friend that one is in love with them? Especially when you're both guys? Not that it bothers me, oh no. I've always known that I play for both teams, maybe one a bit more than the other, if you'll forgive the sports metaphor. However, I've never known him to ever entertain the idea of looking at a guy like that before, but I'm hoping that this will be different because it's me and not some random stranger. Yeah, I realise how egotistical of me that is, thinking that he'll magically change his sexuality for me, but we have this connection, this bond between us that no one else can ever understand.

Maybe I'm being too optimistic though. Who am I to think that he would love me back? After all, he's amazing, talented, beautiful, and I'm just me. He could have anyone he wants in the world, so who am I to think that he would want me? Sure, we're best friends, but I know that he's never thought of me the same way I think of him. When I came to the decision to tell him I love him, I knew the consequences. Don't think I haven't thought about them. I've been picturing this moment for years. As long as I've know him practically.

I know this could end everything between us. I know that this could ruin the band. I know that this could make him hate me. I know that he probably won't feel the same way, but at the same time, I have to tell him because it's getting harder to hide. The pain overwhelms me sometimes until I think I'll explode if I don't tell him. A weight was lifted from my shoulders when I made that decision. I'm not going to lie. It felt pretty damn good not to have to hide my attraction from him. Not that I was any good at it in the first place. I'm surprised that he doesn't already know how I feel about him. It seems so obvious to me in the way I act towards him and I know that Leonie and Ben both know. They've talked to me about it and are fine with it and told me I should tell him, so if this goes all wrong, I'm so blaming them. After I finish piecing my heart back together that is.

Now I'm just babbling, but I'm nervous, so what else am I going to do? I could write some lyrics like I said I was going to. Everyone went out to the bar that's just across the street to celebrate another great concert and our upcoming break, but I begged out of the trip by telling them I had a song I wanted to work on. Daniel offered to stay and help me with it, but I told him to go on because I knew he really wanted to go out with the guys. I told him he could stop by my room when he got back if he felt like it. He said he would, promising not to be too late.

I have a blank page in front of me, the pen tapping restlessly against it, but the words just won't come tonight. I'm too nervous and anxious and worrying over how I'm supposed to tell him this. Should I just blurt it out, or lead up to it? Should I even tell him? I know I have to, but that doesn't make this any easier. I sigh and toss my notebook down on the coffee table in front of me and flick on the television. Maybe there's something on here that will distract me.

Five minutes later, I turn it off, throwing the remote down beside me in disgust. There's nothing on. Nothing that can hold my interest for longer than five seconds anyway. I lean back into the cushions of the couch and grumble to myself. I'm a wreck tonight and I don't know how to calm down. I need to before Daniel gets here though.

There's a soft knock on my door and I know it's him. I freeze for a moment, wondering if I can do this, if I can tell him after all these years, before deciding I'd better answer the door before he leaves and stumble to my feet and nearly run to the door. I pull it open just as he's about to knock again and just stare at him. He's so beautiful. Windswept blonde hair, emerald green eyes, sun kissed skin, tall and slender frame. He quirks a smile at him and asks if I'm going to invite him in or am I just going to stare at him all night?

I blush and step back into the room to let him walk by me, inhaling his scent as he passes and hoping he doesn't notice. I shut the door and face him. He's looking at me expectantly and for a moment I forget why he's here. Oh yeah. New song that, unfortunately for me, doesn't exist yet. I have nothing to show him and I panic briefly.

“Daz, you got that song you wanted to work on?” He asks, tilting his head at me.

“Um, well, no actually, I got writers' block on it.” I laugh nervously, running a shaking hand through my hair.

“You got writers' block on it?” Daniel says, looking faintly amused.

“Yeah. The song's not important right now. I need to tell you something.” I say in a rush. It's now or never.

He takes a seat on the couch, looking up at me as I pace in front of him. Finally he gets tired of watching me and sighs in irritation. “Darren, just tell me. I'd like to go to bed sometime tonight.”

I wince and turn to face him. My hands are still shaking so I shove them in my pockets, rocking slightly on the balls of my feet. The words are there on the tip of my tongue. How easy it is to imagine saying them to him. So much easier than really saying them. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. He makes an impatient noise after a moment and I open them again, meeting his sharp, green gaze.

“Daniel, I...well I'm um, I'm in love...” I trail off, not able to finish my sentence.

He beams at me and pulls me down to sit next to him. “That's amazing, mate. Who's the lucky girl?”

I swallow hard, nearly choking on my nerves and whisper, “It's not a girl. It's you, Danny. I'm in love with you.”

Silence. I don't even think he's breathing. I don't dare to look up at him. The silence presses against us, smothering me until I can stand it no longer. “Danny, please, say something, anything.” His next words were not what I had hoped to hear.

“I can't believe this. You're a fucking faggot?” He jumps up from the couch and glares down at me. Tears fill my eyes at his harsh words. I should have known this would happen.

“Danny, don't do this, just let me explain...” I plead with him, reaching out to him.

He slaps my hand away, growling, “Don't fucking touch me!”

I flinch back into the couch and try not to let the tears fall. It's enough that he hates me now, I don't need to show him that he's humiliated me too.

“You've ruined everything now! Everything! But I suppose I've been blind to it. It makes sense now. All those hugs that lasted a few moments too long, you finding any excuse to touch me, all the photoshoots that were a bit too close, flirting with me on stage. I thought it was all a game, something for the fans, but you were getting off on it the entire time, weren't you, you little fag?” He shouts at me.

Nothing has ever hurt me more in my entire life than hearing the absolute hate and disgust in his voice as he continues to insult and ridicule me. It's all my fault, I guess. I should have known better than to tell him. Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. He never seemed to have a problem with homosexuality before. He is a live and let live kind of guy. But I guess it's a whole other story when a guy tells you they're in love with you.

The tears are streaming down my face, but I make no effort to wipe them away, my earlier conviction to not let him see them lost as the crushing weight of anguish and agony settles on my heart and soul. He's still screaming at me, but I can't listen anymore. I don't want to.

“...and stay the fuck away from me!” That catches my attention. I look up at him as he sneers down at me.

“Is this really what you want, Danny? Give up all our years of friendship over something I don't even have control over?” I know the words should be angry, but I can't muster up that emotion right now in the midst of all this pain.

“Believe me, had I known this sooner, I would have never become your friend.” His lip curls in disgust and he heads for the door, seemingly done abusing me for now.

He doesn't even look back at me as he slams the door shut to my hotel room. I don't bother moving from the couch to go to bed. The tears are still falling and I still don't care. There's nothing to care about now. Not when I've ruined everything good in my life. How could I have been so blind? Why did I ever think that telling him would be a good idea? All I'm left with is pieces of a shattered heart that I'll never be able to put back together.

I shift so I'm laying on the couch now and close my eyes. It does nothing to stem the flow of tears, but again I don't care. Let them fall. I fell. No one was there to catch me though and I crashed straight into rock bottom. The pain throbs inside of my chest, where my heart used to be. I'm pretty sure there's just a giant, gaping hole there now since Daniel ripped it out and took it with him even though he doesn't want it.

I curl into a ball, but it makes no difference if I'm comfortable or not. I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I'm going to be up replaying the last few minutes in my head over and over again until I dream of it too. Slowly I feel myself slipping away into that dark dreamland where my nightmare from the waking world awaits to take over my dreaming world too.

My last coherent thought is this; can I ever make things right and can I bear it if I can?


	2. You Dare Tell Me You Love Me

How do you prepare for something like this? Your best mate telling you they're in love with you when you're both guys? Maybe most people wouldn't have a problem with it, not when everyone thinks you're already dating, but I do. I'm not a faggot like he apparently is. There isn't anything you can really do in this type of situation because it doesn't happen all that often. It's not like there's an instruction manual to go along with it. I still stand by my reaction. He deserves it for being a faggot. I never expected this from him though. I mean, yeah, he's a little bit campy, but it's mainly for the fans and our image. At least I had always thought so. Now I know the truth. It's real. He is a fairy. A cocksucker. A faggot.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning and I'll tell you how he told me and how I reacted. Most of you won't like it, but I'm not here for you to like me. I'm just here to tell you my story. I don't care what you think of it. You're the one who keeps reading on even though by now you should have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen when we start the actual story. Let's see if your guess are correct.

The concert went off excellently, like every other one did. Karl, Lee, and Ben all wanted to go out and celebrate and the girls all agreed. I did too, turning to look expectantly at Darren. He blinked at all of us and shook his head lightly. He had been acting weird for the last couple of hours, even during the end of the concert, like he was a million mile away. He refused Ben's offer of going to the club, saying he had some lyrics he wanted to work out. I offered to stay and help him, let him use me as his instrument, but I really hoped he would say no. I wanted to go have a few drinks with everyone else. Not that I didn't want to spend time with him, it's just I wanted a few Coronas more.

Thankfully, he said no, not right now, though I was welcome to stop by when I got back, if I wanted to. I said I would, promising not to stay out too late and headed off with the others. The club was packed with writhing bodies on the dance floor. I stuck close to the bar, enjoying my Corona and watching the others try and fail to dance properly after they had all gotten pretty drunk. Somehow I managed to sneak off without anyone noticing, figuring that Leonie would keep an eye on them, as she wasn't drinking at all.

I headed back to the hotel and got in the elevator, absently humming along with the music playing. Horrible stuff, really, but it gets in your head, you know? Anyway, I got to Darren's room, right across from mine actually, and knocked. Then I waited and waited and waited. Damn, what was taking him so long? I was just about to knock again when he opened the door, and just stared at me for a long moment.

“You gonna let me in or stare at me all night?” I ask, smiling at him.

He turns bright red, which only makes me grin, and takes a step back, allowing me in. I'm pretty sure he sniffs me as I walk by, but even Darren's not that weird. I roll my eyes at myself and turn to face him expectantly. Darren doesn't say anything for a while and I frown at him.

“Daz, you got that song you wanted to work on?” I ask, inclining my head towards him.

“Um, well, no actually, I got writers' block on it.” He laughs, clearly nervous and runs a hand through his hair.

“You got writers' block on it?” I repeat, sort of amused, but mostly annoyed. I mean, really? Writers' block? I know an excuse when I hear one, Darren. What's going on? I don't say anything and he continues.

“Yeah. The song's not important right now. I need to tell you something.” He's still nervous, speaking faster than usual.

I sit down on the couch and watch him pace back and forth in front of me until I can't take it anymore. “Darren, just tell me. I'd like to go to bed sometime tonight.”

He turns to face me, shoving his hands in his pockets, and rocking slightly on his feet. I'm definitely curious as to what has him so worked up. Not that it takes much, but it's been a while since he's been so worked up about something that he can barely tell me. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. I wait a moment for him to work up his courage or whatever and then I make an impatient noise in the back of my throat. He opens his eyes and meets my gaze slowly.

“Daniel, I...well I'm um, I'm in love...” He says, looking down at the ground.

I grin broadly at him, tugging him down to sit next to me. This really isn't anything to get excited over, not when Darren falls in love at least once a month, but I'd do this for him, so he could be happy about it and hope it ends well. “That's amazing, mate. Who's the lucky girl?” That is the last good thing I said to him.

He whispers the next bit so softly I nearly miss it. “It's not a girl. It's you, Danny. I'm in love with you.”

Silence. I'm frozen next to him, unable to speak, unable to think, hell, unable to even breathe at this point. He just drops a freaking bombshell on me! What the hell, man? Wait, Darren's a faggot? Since when and why don't I know this? I mean, sure, he's always been a little campy, but I'd only ever seen him with women before. That is so gross! Just, it's disgusting! The silence continues to reign and it's him that finally breaks it.

“Danny, please, say something, anything.” He begs me. Fucking little faggot. I can't believe that the man I've been calling my best friend for years now is a little cocksucker.

I jump up from the couch and glare down at him, snarling, “I can't believe this. You're a fucking faggot?” I get some satisfaction watching the tears well up in his eyes. Disgust wells up inside of me in response. I've shared a bed with him. I shudder and glare at him some more.

“Danny, don't do this, just let me explain...” He reaches out to me and I slap his hands away.

“Don't fucking touch me!” I growl at him. Faggot thinks he can touch me now? No fucking way.

He flinches back into the couch cushions and tries to hold back the tears I can see in his eyes. Now he's a crybaby on top of everything. How did I not know this? Had I known this he wouldn't be my friends, there wouldn't be a Savage Garden and I wouldn't have to put up with this shit.

“You've ruined everything now! Everything! But I suppose I've been blind to it. It makes sense now. All those hugs that lasted a few moments too long, you finding any excuse to touch me, all the photoshoots that were a bit too close, flirting with me on stage. I thought it was all a game, something for the fans, but you were getting off on it the entire time, weren't you, you little fag?” I scream at him, venting some of my rage out onto him. He deserves it after all. Faggot.

I know he's confused. I know he didn't expect this kind of reaction out of me. I'm usually mellow about everything. It takes a lot to get me worked up, but this is one thing I will not let just roll off my back. I remember my older brothers always making fun of queers and telling me how disgusting and sick they were. It had always been drilled into me, mostly by them, as a kid that homosexuality was sick and wrong. It is disgusting.

As I watch the tears flow down his face as I continue screaming at him, at this point not even I am totally sure of what I'm saying, a little voice in the back of my head tells me I should shut up with all this nonsense and apologize to Darren for everything I just said to him. It tells me I don't really hate him, that I just don't understand him and I'm scared. Scared of what? A fucking fag boy and his gay little crush on me? No, not scared. Pissed off, you betcha. I shake the little voice away and keep on ranting and swearing at him.

I can tell when he starts paying attention again. “...and stay the fuck away from me!” He looks up at me as I sneer down at him.

“Is this really what you want, Danny? Give up all our years of friendship over something I don't even have control over?” Somehow I think the words should be angry, should be shouted at me, but they're quiet, full of pain as he looks up at me, misery clear in every line on his face.

I don't even hesitate. “Believe me, had I known this sooner, I would have never become your friend.” I turn away from his pathetic form on the couch and head for the door, slamming it on my way out.

I walk across the hall and into my own room, feeling sick to my stomach. All this time and I had no idea? How could I have been so blind? I shed my clothes quickly, crawling into bed, determined not to think about the fag any more tonight. I needed some sleep and I needed it now. Hopefully I would wake up tomorrow and none of this would have happened. It'll turn out to be some kind of horrible dream and I'll tell Darren about it and we'll laugh and everything will be normal. He will be normal.

I'm never that lucky though.


	3. And Will We Ever End Up Together

I wake up on the couch and stretch, wincing at the feel of dried tear tracks on my cheeks. I know that sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea I'd ever had, but apparently neither was anything else I did yesterday particularly smart. Like telling Danny just how I feel for him. How am I supposed to face him today after all of that? Now that he hates me, will he quit the band? Where will I be then? I can't do this without him. I'm nothing without him. I guess I'm nothing now because I've lost him for good. I shouldn't have told him. Better to keep him as a friend and have him not know than to tell him and lose him as a friend, but it's too late for that now. What's done is done, no matter how badly I wish I had a time machine to go back and fix this.

I sigh and push myself up into a sitting position, groaning as my back loudly protests the night spent on the couch. A shower would be nice and I slowly make my way into the bathroom. I wonder briefly what time it is, but it can't be too late or else Leonie would be here, banging down my door and ordering me to hurry up. I hope I have time for a nice, long, hot shower and decide that if I don't, it's worth skipping breakfast for. Maybe it'll make me feel better, though I doubt it. Maybe physically, but not emotionally.

A half hour later, I emerge from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and yelp. Daniel is sitting on my couch, staring right at me. I blush, remembering my state of undress and my hand reaches down from my wet hair to grip the towel around my hips a little more tightly. “Um, what are you doing here?” I blurt out, cringing as the words leave my mouth.

Daniel arches an eyebrow at me and smirks. “Well, good morning to you too.”

I blink at him. “Good morning.” I told you I'm intelligent.

He stands up and walks over to me. I unconsciously walk backward until he has me pinned up against the bathroom door. He presses one hand against it right beside my head and grins at me. I've never seen him like this, but he's sober enough I think. I can't smell any alcohol on his breath at least. “So, uh, what are you doing?” I ask again.

“Apologizing for last night. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I could never hate you.” His breath ghosts over my face, causing shivers and goosebumps to chase each other down my neck and arms. He notices this and grins even wider.

“You're forgiven. I'm really glad you don't hate me.” There's so much more I want to say, but I don't want to ruin whatever fragile trust from him that I've regained, so I leave it at that. He, apparently, isn't satisfied with just that.

He's still so close to me that I can feel his body heat through his clothes, soaking into my own rapidly chilling skin. My eyes are drawn to his lips as his tongue darts out to wet them. I force my gaze back up to meet his and I know he noticed my momentary distraction because he smirks again and leans even closer, his hips pressing into mine. His other hand lightly traces my rib cage and I twitch, having always been a bit ticklish. Before I can open my mouth to tell him to stop it, his lips are on mine and I can't think anymore.

His tongue dances inside my mouth and coaxes mine to play. I briefly wonder what the hell is going on here then decide to just sit back and enjoy the ride. My hands leave my towel and tangle in his blonde hair. He moans and kisses me even harder, one hand gripping my hip now, the other still pressed against the wood of the bathroom door.

When he finally pulls back, he leans his forehead against mine and our breaths mingle in the space between us, what little there is. He blinks his eyes open lazily and I watch him intently, wondering what brought all this on. I mean, yesterday he was telling me he hated me and now he's kissing me today. I suppose no one ever said Daniel Jones made any kind of sense, and for once I can't read him like I usually can because I'm so out of my league here.

His lips brush mine again and then he pulls away, walking back toward my door. He smiles and tells me he'll see me later and we'll talk after the show. Also, I've got ten minutes to get ready and get downstairs for breakfast before he leaves me standing up against my bathroom door, lips tingling and heart pounding. He's playing some kind of game here, I think, but that can't be it because that's just not Danny's style. He doesn't manipulate people, I do.

I sigh and start to get dressed. I don't want Leonie up here, yelling at me and rushing me. The thoughts that chase each other around my mind confuse and distract me to the point that I have no idea if the outfit I’m wearing even matches and I really couldn’t care less. I’m trying to convince myself that it’s not worth it to get my hopes up again, but does my heart listen? Of course not. I rub the towel briskly over my hair, making it stick up in every direction and then run a brush through it, though that does little to tame the wild locks.

I’ve got two minutes left before Leonie comes looking for me, so I shove my boots on and hurry out my door and to the elevator. It’s slow as hell and makes me about three minutes late for which I get to endure Leonie’s glares at me from across the table as I pour sugar into my coffee and spread cream cheese on my Danish. Daniel is sitting right beside me and flashes a grin in my direction which I weakly return. I still haven’t figured out what’s going on in that head of his or what he meant by that kiss this morning, but I am glad that he doesn’t hate me anymore.

I flinch when his hand lands on my thigh, nearly dropping my butter knife. I glance around the table at Ben, Karl, Lee, and Leonie, but no one notices us, too busy with their own conversation. I turn to look at him when he squeezes me gently and I inhale sharply, once again looking around at the others. I glare at him out of the corner of my eye, silently demanding that he stop toying with me, especially at the breakfast table, of all places.

He merely smirks at me and trails his hand up higher, fingers tracing my zipper. I freeze, mug halfway to my lips and Leonie looks at me asking, “Are you okay, Darren?”

I swallow hard and nod at her, not trusting my voice at the moment. She looks me over once more before turning back to Lee and their conversation. I look over at Daniel and reach down to shove his hand away from me. Before I can do that though, he has unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand inside the waistband of my boxers. He drags his fingertips lightly across my hipbones and I shudder, hoping no one will notice.

Thankfully, they are starting to leave. Someone asks if Daniel and I are coming and he smirks and says that we will meet them in a minute after we finish. Finally it’s just as and I look at him to tell him to get his hand out of my pants when he leans over and kisses me, sucking on my bottom lip and brushing his fingers across the head of my semi erect cock before pulling away from me completely. He grabs his napkin and wipes his hand off before smirking at me and telling me to hurry up, we don’t want to keep the others waiting. He leaves me sitting there with my pants undone, horny as hell. I’m starting to rethink the whole manipulation thing. Bastard.


	4. You Should've Known Better

After waking up at seven in the morning, I groan and get up to go to the bathroom to take a shower, knowing I won't be going back to sleep. The events of the night before hit me like a ton of bricks and I grab onto the sink, wincing as I remembered exactly how I treated Darren. I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again. Who am I kidding? He probably hates me now.

I step into the hot shower and sigh as the water slides down my body. I don't have that much time to enjoy it though because I want to talk to Darren before we have to go eat breakfast with the rest of the band and Leonie. I quickly scrub the night off of me and wash my hair faster than normal. In my haste, I get shampoo in my eyes and curse loudly, reaching out blindly for the towel just outside the shower. I wipe my eyes and blink, clearing them.

I finish up my shower without any more mishaps and step out onto the rug, allowing myself to just drip onto it, a puddle forming around my feet. I watch it grow bigger for a moment before snagging another towel and roughly dragging it though my hair and then wrapping it around my waist. I walk back into my room and dig through my clothes. I settle on a jeans and a t-shirt and pull them on. I grab Darren's room key out of my other pair of pants and give myself a once over, deciding that I look fine and head out the door, padding barefoot across the hall to Darren's room.

I slip inside quietly, smirking when I hear the water running. Good, he's in the shower. I take a seat on the couch and wait for him to get through. I don't have to wait long as five minutes later, the bathroom door opens, steam billowing out and he walks out and yelps, seeing me on his couch. He blushes this pretty pink color, dropping his hand from his hair to grip the towel around his waist a little tighter.

“Um, what are you doing here?” He says, wincing after he says it. I laugh to myself.

I arch an eyebrow at him and say, “Well, good morning to you too.”

He blinks at me, looking adorably confused. “Good morning.”

I stand from the couch and walk closer to him. He backs up until I've got him pinned against the bathroom door. I press one hand to the bathroom door to the side of his head and grin wickedly down at him. I know he's confused and that I'm starting to freak him out, but I like him like this.

“So, uh, what are you doing?” He stutters, still looking confused and slightly scared.

“Apologizing for last night. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I could never hate you.” I lean closer, letting my breath caress him, watching in amusement as he shivers and goosebumps break out along his neck and down his shoulders. I grin even wider at him.

“You're forgiven. I'm glad you don't hate me.” He smiles at me, but I can tell he wants to say more, but doesn't want to push me either. That's not all I want from him right now though.

I'm so close to him that I can feel the heat of the shower coming off of him and I can see the rapidly drying water droplets on his skin. I lick my lips in anticipation and watch as his eyes drop to follow the movement. I smirk when he looks back up at me, knowing he got caught looking. It's alright baby, I want you to look. I want you to want me.

I lean even closer to him, pressing my hips against him and listening to his quiet gasp of shock with pleasure. I bring my other hand up and trace his ribs lightly, grinning as he twitches. He's always been ticklish. He looks like he wants to say something, so I seal my lips over his, swallowing his words. It's better than I imagined. His lips are soft and pliant beneath my own and it's easy to part them with my tongue. I stroke his tongue with mine and try to get him to kiss me back. He unfreezes and his hands leave his towel and tangle in my hair, wrenching a moan from me.

I kiss him even harder, more fierce, as one of my hands grip his hip and the other stays on the door by his head. When I break the kiss, his lips are red and swollen and oh so pretty. I rest my forehead against his and let our breath mingle in the space between us. I open my eyes and watch him watch me. I know he's wondering what the hell is going on. I mean, yesterday I was telling him I hated him and now today I'm kissing him. Bound to be confusing that pretty head of his. Good.

I brush my lips across his one last time before straightening up and walking back to his room door. I look back at him, smile, and tell him I'll see him later and that we'll talk about this after the show. Also, he's got about ten minutes to get ready and be downstairs. I leave him there, leaning against the bathroom door in just a towel, lips red and wet, looking utterly debauched. I don't know how I managed to tear myself away from him, but somehow I did. It took a lot of will power though, I will admit that.

I walk back into my room and slide my shoes on and make my way to the elevators slowly. There's really no need for me to rush as I'm not the one who'll have Leonie on my ass if I'm late, so I take my time and eventually end up at the breakfast table. I barely finish stirring my cup of coffee before Darren drops down into the seat next to me, flushed and panting slightly. He smiles brilliantly at Leonie, who just glares at him. I smother a smile in the rim of my mug and take a sip of the coffee.

I watch absently as he pours sugar into his coffee and spreads cream cheese on his Danish. He looks over at me and I smile at him which he returns weakly, still obviously confused about everything that happened in his room this morning. He flinches when I drop my hand on his thigh and I grin again, taking another drink of my coffee so no one asks about it. He looks around the table, trying to tell if anyone noticed his reaction and then glares at me out of the corner of his eye.

I squeeze his leg gently and he sucks in a sharp breath, looking around the table again. He glares at me again, not pleased that I'm messing with him in front of the others and wanting me to knock it off. I grin at him and slide my hand higher, fingers tracing his zipper. He freezes with his mug halfway to his mouth causing Leonie to look at him with concern and ask if he's okay.

He nods at her and she looks him over one last time before going back to talking with Lee. He looks over at me again and reaches down to push me away, but I move faster than he does and before he can really move, I've got his jeans undone and am sliding my hand past the waistband of his boxers. I drag my fingers across his smooth hipbone and he shudders at my touch. I smirk, loving the affect I have on him.

The others have finished up and are starting to leave now. Ben asks if we're coming and I smirk as I tell him we will in a minute after we finish. Ben nods and leaves, and it's just the two of us now. He looks at me and starts to say something, but I press my lips against his. I can't resist sucking on his bottom lip as I brush my fingers lightly across the head of his hardening cock before pulling away from him completely.

I stand up and grab a napkin, wiping my hand off and telling him to hurry up, we don't want to keep the others waiting. I smirk at him and head out of the dining area to wait with the others in the lobby for the car to take us to the venue so we can have sound check. The show should be very interesting.


End file.
